Like a Wild Flower
by AkariiYuko
Summary: "Kau hanya akan membuatku sial"/"Aku tidak percaya pada ramalan"/"...Kenapa kau malah mengingatkanku pada hal itu?"/ "Bodoh! Kau ini mau bunuh diri atau apa!"/"Katanya aku seperti bunga liar ini―"/"...aku... akan menjagamu"― Sorry, bad at summary. Type: Oneshoot /MidorimaxOC/ Dedicated to @KnBFanbase #VKnBFE. RnR please :)


Midorima menatap lekat-lekat gadis dihadapannya. Manik matanya yang berwarna hijau itu kini bertemu dengan mata bermanik biru tua milik gadis itu. Gadis itu menatapnya balik― seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi urung melakukannya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Midorima memalingkan wajahnya, kini menatap seorang laki-laki berambut raven yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan dimana Midorima dan gadis itu berada―Ruang Kesehatan.

"Pelatih bilang kau tidak usah latihan hari ini, Shin_-chan_" Ujar pemuda itu. "Bagaimana keadaan tanganmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Buruk" jawab Midorima seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Takao mengangkat alisnya kaget. _Parahkah? _Pikir Takao sambil melihat tangan kiri Midorima yang sedang diperban oleh Yamada _Sensei_―petugas kesehatan di sekolahnya.

"_Maa_― Midorima-_kun_, ini tidak terlalu parah kok. Pemulihannya hanya memakan waktu dua minggu kok. Setelah itu kau bisa menggerakkan tangan kirimu dengan bebas lagi"

"_Sensei_" ucap Midorima dingin. "Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan kalau aku ini _kidal_? Menjalani dua minggu tanpa tangan kiriku itu sulit. Dan yang lebih pentingnya lagi, aku ini pemain basket."

"Aku akan membantumu!" seru gadis yang dari tadi hanya bisa diam. "Y-yah, selain mengenai basket, aku bisa membantumu, Midorima-_kun_!"

"Tidak perlu" seru Midorima ketus.

Gadis itu menatapnya kecewa. _Aah, Bagaimana ini?_

.

.

**Like a Wild Flower**

**By**

**AkariiYuko**

**( finanur_a)**

**Fandom: Kuroko no Basket**

**Pairing: Midorima x OC**

**Warning(s): Typo(s), OOC, etc.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket sepenuhnya milik FujiTa-sensei~**

**Fanfiksi ini dibuat dalam rangka mengikuti Event #VKnBFE yang diadakan oleh KnBFanbase. ****_Happy reading, minna_****! RnR ****_please_**

.

.

"Oke, selesai. Ingat ya, kalau rasa sakit pada pergelangan tangan kirimu semakin menjadi, kau harus segera memeriksakannya ke rumah sakit. Dan jangan coba-coba bermain basket sebelum pergelangan tanganmu benar-benar sembuh!" ucap Yamada _Sensei_ begitu selesai memerban tangan Midorima.

Midorima menatap tangan kirinya yang diperban hingga pergelangan tangannya. Tidak terlihat aneh sih, karena ia memang sudah biasa memerban tangan kirinya meski hanya sebatas jari-jarinya saja. Ia mencoba menggerakkan jari-jarinya namun tidak berhasil dan malah rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Ia dapat mendengar Yamada _Sensei_ yang berkata 'jangan dipaksakan' dan Midorima pun menghela napasnya.

Midorima membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil tasnya dan segera keluar dari ruangan kesehatan tersebut. Takao berjalan dibelakangnya, menemani gadis berambut pendek yang nampaknya sangat merasa bersalah.

"Kau, Takaki Ayane dari kelas 1-C 'kan?" ucap Takao memecah keheningan. Gadis itu tersentak kaget sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan. "Aku Takao Kazunari, teman sekelasnya"

"Kau sabar saja ya menghadapi sikapnya, dia memang begitu sih. Tapi nanti dia pasti memaafkanmu kok, tenang saja." hibur Takao. Gadis yang bernama Takaki Ayane itu hanya menggumam pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Midorima yang berjalan di depan mereka hanya mendengus pelan. Apa yang dikatakan Takao tidak akan pernah Midorima lakukan. Memaafkan katanya? Setelah membuat pergelangan tangan kirinya terkilir, membuat Kerosuke menjadi kepingan kecil, dan membuatnya kesusahan selama 2 minggu kedepan?! Huh, Tidak akan semudah itu Midorima memaafkan gadis yang kini sedang berjalan di sebelah Takao tersebut.

Takaki hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya selama berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia tidak berani menatap Midorima walaupun hanya menatap punggungnya saja. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ia tahu kalau ia ceroboh, tapi ini adalah dampak yang paling parah yang pernah disebabkan oleh kecerobohannya.

Beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, Takaki baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya membersihkan kelas. Saat sadar kalau toko game yang ada di dekat sekolahnya akan segera tutup, Takaki segera berlari menuruni tangga secepat yang ia bisa. Dan sialnya, ia tersandung dan berakhir dengan terjun bebas saat secara tidak sengaja Midorima dan Takao sedang menuruni tangga tersebut juga. Takaki menabrak Midorima dan mengakibatkan Ia ikut terjatuh. Midorima yang tidak siap menerima serangan mendadak itu mau tak mau harus mengambil risiko menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menahan tubuhnya supaya ia tidak membentur lantai terlalu keras. Tak lama setelah mereka―atau lebih tepatnya Midorima― menyentuh lantai, ia dengan segera merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan _Kerosuke_ ―katak mainan yang menjadi _Lucky Item_nya― yang dipegangnya terlempar sejauh 1 meter sebelum akhirnya pecah menjadi kepingan kecil.

"_Jaa_, aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini. Ah, apa aku perlu meminta ijin pelatih supaya aku bisa mengantarmu pulang Shin-_chan_?" seru Takao begitu mereka sampai di gerbang sekolah.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil?" ucap Midorima kesal.

"Hee, benarkah? Setelah _Lucky Item_mu tidak ada, aku khawatir kau akan bernasib sial loh"

"A-aku akan mengantarnya" seru Takaki.

"Tidak perlu. Kau hanya akan membuatku bertambah sial _nodayo_" ujar Midorima dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi lingkungan sekolah.

"Tunggu, Midorima-_kun_!" seru Takaki dan segera menyusul Midorima.

"Takaki-_san_! Aku menitipkan Shin-_chan_ padamu ya~" seru Takao sambil melambaikan tangannya. Takaki berbalik dan tersenyum ke arahnya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berlari menyusul Midorima yang sudah cukup jauh darinya. Takao mengeluarkan senyum khasnya dan segera berjalan menuju gym.

"Seharusnya Shin-_chan_ tidak membencinya seperti itu~ Benci dan suka 'kan beda tipis." Gumamnya. "Ah, apa aku baru saja mengatakan kalau Shin-_chan_ akan menyukai Takaki-_san_?" lanjutnya.

"Yaah~ Siapa tahu. Untuk Shin-_chan_ segalanya bisa saja terjadi sih" ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

* * *

Takaki melirik Midorima yang berjalan di sampingnya tanpa bersuara.

"_Etto_... Midorima-kun" panggil Takaki. Midorima menoleh.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf sudah membuatmu terluka, sudah membuatmu tidak bisa bermain basket, dan sudah membuat _sesuatu_ yang mirip... katak itu, pecah" ujar Takaki yang sedikit tidak yakin dengan hal yang terakhir ia sebutkan tadi. _Barang yang tadi pecah itu, bentuknya... katak 'kan? _

Midorima menatap Takaki sesaat dan segera kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia benar-benar merasa _badmood _sekarang. Cancer memang sedang berada dalam urutan terakhir hari ini, tapi ia tidak menyangka ia akan sesial _ini._

Takaki menundukkan kepalanya saat sadar Midorima mengabaikannya. Sesusah itukah Midorima memaafkannya?

"Maaf.." ucap Takaki tanpa melihat ke arah Midorima. "Aku―"

"Kau terlalu banyak meminta maaf. Itu membuatku semakin kesal _nanodayo_"

"Ah, Maaf―eh," seru Takaki tertahan. "Ma―"

"Diamlah, perkataanmu membuatku bingung" seru Midorima yang semakin kesal. Kenapa ia harus berurusan dengan orang seperti _itu_?

Takaki menggumam dan tidak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun lagi sampai mereka sampai di halte. Bahkan ketika berpisah saat bus yang yang dinaiki Takaki sudah datang, Takaki hanya melirik Midorima yang sedang duduk bersandar sebelum akhirnya Ia masuk ke dalam bus.

Midorima menghela napas lega ketika bus yang dinaiki Takaki sudah pergi. "_Mattaku,_ dia benar-benar orang yang merepotkan!"

* * *

"Bagaimana tanganmu?" Tanya Takao saat jam makan siang keesokan harinya.

Midorima segera duduk sambil bersandar pada pagar pembatas di atap sekolahnya. Ia meletakkan kotak bekalnya di pangkuannya dan mencoba membuka kain yang membungkus kotak tersebut.

"Tidak ada perubahan." Ujar Midorima yang sedang berusaha membuka bekal makan siangnya dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya benar-benar tidak bisa digerakkan, bahkan selama di kelas tadi Midorima hanya mengandalkan ingatannya untuk mencatat materi yang diberikan gurunya. Ia sudah berniat untuk meminjam catatan Takao, namun rasanya percuma mengingat Takao yang sama sekali tidak memerhatikan, bahkan nyaris tertidur.

"Lalu bagaimana caramu untuk makan?" tanya Takao penasaran setelah melihat Midorima berhasil membuka bekal makan siangnya.

"Aku... bisa menggunakan... tangan... kananku." ucap Midorima yang sedang fokus menggerakkan sumpit di tangan kanannya. Lima menit berlalu dan belum ada sesuap nasi pun yang masuk ke dalam mulut Midorima. _Sial! Ini lebih sulit daripada yang kubayangkan!_ Batin Midorima. Ia melirik Takao yang sedang asik memakan bekalnya.

"Hm?" gumam Takao yang sadar Midorima memerhatikannya. "Mau aku suapi, Shin-_chan_?" ujar Takao.

"Tentu saja tidak mau _nodayo_!" seru Midorima.

"Lalu kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya memerhatikan caramu menggunakan tangan kananmu." jelas Midorima. Takao menatapnya bingung. Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Sejujurnya ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan barusan.

"Ha? Kau 'kan bukan Kise yang bisa meniru orang lain, Shin-_chan_" ujar Takao. "Kau tidak usah malu-malu kalau ingin meminta aku untuk menyuapimu. Aku akan dengan senang hati menyuapimu~"

"Tidak―"

"Ah, ketemu! Midorima-_kun_!" suara yang berasal dari arah pintu memotong perkataan Midorima. Midorima dapat melihat sosok Takaki yang mendekatinya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Midorima.

Takaki mengabaikan pertanyaan Midorima dan segera duduk di sebelah Midorima sambil membuka kotak yang dibawanya. Setelah terbuka, ia menyerahkannya pada Midorima. Midorima melihat tiga buah O_nigiri_ yang tersusun rapi di dalam kotak makan tersebut. Ia menatap _Onigiri_ itu tidak mengerti, lalu menatap Takaki dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan bisa memakai sumpitmu dan kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang suka membeli makanan di kantin, jadi aku membuatkan _Onigiri_ untukmu. Kau bisa menggunakan tangan kananmu dengan mudah untuk memakan _Onigiri_" jelas Takaki, menjawab kebingungan Midorima.

Midorima menghela napasnya. Benar juga, kenapa _Onigiri_ tidak terlintas di pikirannya? Ia harusnya meminta ibunya untuk membuatkan _Onigiri_ saja dibandingkan bekal seperti biasanya.

Takao dapat melihat kekecewaan yang muncul di mata Takaki ketika Midorima hanya terdiam dan mengabaikannya. "Kau tidak mau memakannya Shin-_chan_? Apa kau segitu inginnya aku menyuapimu?" Seru Takao segera menyadarkan Midorima.

"Tentu saja tidak, _Bakao_!" seru Midorima. Ia menatap Takaki yang kemudian mengangguk, seolah mempersilahkannya untuk memakan _Onigiri _buatannya. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia mengambil satu _Onigiri _dari dalam kotak, mengembalikan sinar yang sempat meredup dari mata Takaki. "_I-itadakimasu_" ujar Midorima sebelum akhirnya memakan _Onigiri _tersebut.

"Akhirnya kau mau memakannya juga~" seru Takaki kegirangan.

"Ini karena aku tidak bisa memakan bekalku! Jangan salah paham_ nanodayo_!" seru Midorima. Takaki tidak mendengarkannya dan tetap tersenyum. Apapun alasannya, itu tidak penting bagi Takaki. Yang penting adalah Midorima mau memakan _Onigiri _buatannya atau tidak.

Takao mati-matian menahan tawanya mendengar perkataan Midorima. Kata _Tsundere _melintas begitu saja di benaknya.

"_Ne_, Midorima-_kun_..." panggil Takaki. Midorima yang masih sedikit kesal menoleh ke arahnya. "Sebagai permintaan maafku, bagaimana kalau aku membuatkan bekal untukmu selama tanganmu masih sakit?"

Takao yang sudah menahan tawanya sedari tadi kini tertawa keras melihat Midorima yang tersedak setelah mendengar perkataan Takaki. Takaki sendiri merasakan wajahnya memanas, tapi setidaknya ia ingin meringankan satu penderitaan Midorima yang disebabkan olehnya.

Midorima mengambil botol air mineral yang ada di sebelahnya dan segera meminum isinya. "Itu tidak perlu, aku bisa meminta ibuku untuk membuatkanku bekal" ujar Midorima. Ia melirik sebal Takao yang masih saja tertawa.

"Tapi―"

"Itu tidak perlu. Dan Takao, berhentilah tertawa!" Seru Midorima kesal.

"_Hai_― _pfft_, hahaha"

Midorima menghela napasnya kesal melihat Takao yang tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Takaki sekali lagi.

"Ya, percayalah. Itu tidak perlu kau lakukan" kata Midorima. Takaki menatapnya kecewa. Jika tidak bisa membuatkan bekal untuk Midorima, lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menebus kesalahannya?

* * *

Takaki nyaris tidak memercayai penglihatannya saat melihat Midorima sedang berdiri di gerbang sekolah sambil melihat ke arahnya.

_Apa Midorima menunggunya?_

"Hoi, Kenapa kau malah diam di tengah jalan seperti itu? Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh _nanodayo_" ujar Midorima.

Takaki mengabaikan perkataan Midorima, dan menatapnya tidak percaya. "...Kau menungguku?"

Midorima medorong pelan kacamatanya "Jangan bodoh. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini. Tadi kau pergi begitu saja tanpa membawa kotak makanmu. Dan saat aku ke kelasmu tadi, kau sudah tidak ada disana."

Takaki yang masih tidak percaya Midorima menunggunya, mengambil kotak makannya yang Midorima berikan. Padahal 'kan Midorima bisa saja menunggu sampai besok ketika Takaki mencari kotak makannya. "Terima kasih" ucap Midorima pelan hingga nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?" Takaki yang baru sadar dari kekagetannya tidak terlalu menangkap apa yang dikatakan Midorima.

"B-bukan apa-apa" ujar Midorima dan segera berbalik untuk pulang.

"Dimana Takao-_kun_?" tanya Takaki yang menyadari ketidakhadiran Takao di dekat Midorima.

"Sudah pulang"

Takaki membulatkan mulutnya dan mengatakan 'oh' tanpa suara "Kalau begitu ayo pulang bersama!" seru Takaki selanjutnya sambil berusaha menjajarkan posisinya dengan Midorima.

"Tidak"

"Eeh~ Kenapa?!"

"Karena aku khawatir kau akan membuatku sial lagi"

"_Mou, s_etelah aku bersusah payah membuat _Onigiri_ untukmu?" ucap Takaki yang sukses membuat Midorima terdiam.

"Terserahmu sajalah" ucap Midorima dan segera berlalu.

Takaki tersenyum, menganggap itu sebagai lampu hijau untuknya. Ia pun menyusul Midorima dan berjalan di sampingnya. Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka, hingga akhirnya rasa penasaran Takaki akan barang aneh di tangan Midorima menghilangkan keheningan tersebut.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu?" Tanya Takaki.

"Boneka beruang"

Takaki memajukan bibirnya kesal. "Aku tahu itu boneka beruang, tapi maksudku untuk apa kau membawa boneka beruang? Itu mengingatkanku pada katak aneh yang kau bawa kemarin."

"Namanya _Kerosuke_, bukan katak aneh _nodayo_."

Takaki mengedipkan matanya dua kali. _Kerosuke_? Midorima benar-benar punya selera yang aneh ternyata. "Jadi untuk apa kau membawa barang-barang aneh seperti itu?"

"Apa aku perlu memberitahumu?"

Takaki mengangguk. "Aku penasaran dan aku ingin tahu" Helaan napas terdengar dari mulut Midorima. Takaki semakin menatap lekat boneka yang ada di tangan kanan Midorima tersebut, berusaha menebak apa fungsi boneka itu untuk laki-laki dengan tinggi 195 cm disampingnya ini.

"Ini _Lucky item_ku"

"_Lucky item_? Kau percaya pada ramalan?!" seru Takaki kaget.

Midorima mengerenyitkan dahinya, merasa reaksi Takaki terlalu berlebihan. "Kenapa? Apa itu masalah untukmu?"

"Hmm... Tidak. Hanya saja aku tidak percaya pada ramalan" jawab Takaki pelan. Untuk sekilas, Midorima menangkap kesedihan di wajahnya. Midorima hanya menggumam pelan menganggapi pertanyaannya. Setelah itu, mereka kembali berjalan dalam diam.

Midorima beberapa kali melirik ke arah Takaki, merasa ada yang aneh dengannya kali ini. "Kakimu kenapa?" tanya Midorima setelah menyadari apa yang aneh dengan Takaki. Meski jalannya terlihat seperti biasanya, namun jika dilihat-lihat lebih teliti lagi, jalannya agak sedikit pincang dan Midorima merasa kalau Takaki menahan rasa sakit setiap melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ah, kau menyadarinya? Banyak yang terjadi sih... Pertama, aku tidak sengaja tersandung bangkuku saat akan keluar kelas, lalu aku tidak sengaja menginjak bola tenis saat melewati lapangan tenis. Setelah itu aku tidak sengaja tersandung batu saat sedang berjalan menuju gerbang tadi."

"Apa zodiakmu?" Tanya Midorima.

"Virgo, kenapa?"

"Huh.. Virgo berada di urutan terakhir hari ini, pantas saja kau sial. Kau seharusnya membawa _Lucky Item_mu _nodayo_"

Takaki tertawa kecil. Raut sedih yang Midorima lihat tadi muncul kembali. "Sudah aku bilang aku tidak percaya dengan ramalan, Midorima-_kun_"

Mendengar perkataan Takaki, rasa penasaran muncul dalam benak Midorima. Kenapa Takaki sebegitu tidak percayanya dengan ramalan?

* * *

Jam makan siang,

_Kantin._

Ketimbang masuk ke dalamnya dan membeli makanan, Midorima malah berdiri di ambang pintu kantin dan menatap lautan manusia yang memenuhi kantin sekolahnya. Ia menghela napasnya, dan semakin merasa enggan untuk masuk ke dalam kantin dan berdesak-desakan bersama mereka. Inilah alasan terbesarnya mengapa ia tidak pernah suka pergi ke kantin.

"Eh, Midorima-_kun_? Sedang apa kau disini?" Midorima menoleh ke arah belakang ketika mendengar suara yang mulai familiar di telinganya.

"Tentu saja membeli makan _nanodayo_."

"Aku pikir kau bukan orang yang suka membeli makanan di kantin." Ujar Takaki.

_Memang. _Batin Midorima. Kalau saja ia tidak tidur larut malam hanya untuk melatih tangan kanannya, ia tidak akan bangun telat dan lupa membawa bekal makan siangnya yang sudah disiapkan ibunya, mungkin Midorima tidak akan berada di sini sekarang. Midorima hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan keadaan ini pada Takaki, namun Takao lebih dulu menyelanya.

"Shin-_chan_ bangun terlambat dan ia lupa membuat bekalnya, Takaki-_san_." Seru Takao.

"Ah kebetulan sekali, aku hari ini membuat _Onigiri_ lagi. Kau mau beberapa? Kebetulan aku membuat lebih hari ini" saran Takaki.

"Hee~ Aku jadi ragu Shin-_chan_ benar-benar lupa membawa makan siangnya atau memang sengaja tidak membawa bekal makan" Lagi-lagi Takao menyela sebelum Midorima sempat membuka mulutnya.

Takaki merasakan wajahnya memerah begitu mengerti apa maksud Takao.

"Jangan dengarkan orang bodoh ini, Takaki-_san_"

"Ah, ini pertama kalinya kau memanggilku dengan namaku" ujar Takaki spontan saat mendengar Midorima menyebutkan namanya. Biasanya Midorima selalu memanggilnya dengan 'hoi' atau 'kau'.

"Itu tidak sengaja _nanodayo_" ucap Midorima cepat, terlalu cepat malah. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Sekali _Tsundere_ tetap _Tsundere_ ya~" seru Takao sambil tertawa kecil yang diikuti tatapan tajam dari Midorima.

Menyadari suasana bertambah canggung, Takaki segera mengembalikan topik awal pembicaraan mereka. "Jadi Midorima-_kun_, apa kau mau _Onigiri_? Kalau kau mau aku akan membawakannya untukmu. Kau akan makan siang di atap seperti biasanya 'kan?"

"_Un_, maaf merepotkanmu"

Takaki tersenyum senang. Meski masih tetap dingin, setidaknya Midorima sudah sedikit 'lembut' padanya. Ia segera kembali ke kelasnya dan membawa kotak makannya. Meski ia bilang hanya kebetulan, sebenarnya ia memang sengaja membuat _Onigiri_ dan membuatnya lebih banyak daripada biasanya. Ia hanya merasa kalau ia akan membutuhkannya, dan ternyata benar. Midorima tidak membawa bekal hari ini.

Setelah menyempatkan diri untuk membeli minuman untuk Midorima dan dirinya, ia pun segera pergi menuju atap sekolah.

"_Oshiruko_?" Ujar Midorima begitu Takaki menyerahkan kotak makannya dan satu kaleng minuman pada Midorima.

"Ah, Maaf. Aku tidak tahu apa minuman kesukaanmu, jadi aku membelikanmu minuman yang sama denganku. Kau... tidak menyukainya ya? Kalau begitu aku akan membeli minuman yang lain!" ujar Takaki dan segera beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aah~ itu tidak perlu Takaki-_san_!" seru Takao menghentikan langkah Takaki. "_Oshiruko_ minuman favoritnya kok, jadi kau tidak perlu membeli minuman yang lain~" jelas Takao yang membuat Midorima terdiam, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Ta-tapi, minum _Oshiruko_ setelah makan―"

"Sudah aku bilang tidak apa-apa Takaki-san. Setelah makan Shin-_chan_ kadang minum _Oshiruko_ kok. Bahkan setelah latihan, dan di musim panas sekalipun dia selalu membeli _Oshiruko_~"

Takaki menatap Takao tidak percaya. Ia lalu menatap Midorima yang terdiam. "Benarkah itu Midorima-_kun_?" tanya Takaki memastikan.

"_Maa_.. Begitulah"

"Hee~ Aku kira hanya aku yang seperti itu~!" ujar Takaki kegirangan.

Takao tertawa kecil. "Wow, kalian berdua sama-sama punya kebiasaan yang aneh ternyata haha"

"Itu tidak aneh!" seru Midorima dan Takaki nyaris bersamaan. Mereka saling pandang kaget dan tawa Takao pun semakin keras.

"Jangan tertawa, _BAKAO_!" seru Midorima sementara Takaki hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya malu. Midorima segera memakan Onigiri yang dibuatkan Takaki, berusaha menghilangkan rasa kesalnya pada Takao. Di sebelahnya, Takaki memakan onigirinya dalam diam.

"Seragammu kotor" ujar Midorima saat tidak sengaja menangkap noda coklat di seragam Takaki. Takao yang sudah puas tertawa menghentikan tawanya dan memerhatikan Midorima. Tumben sekali Midorima memerhatikan orang lain.

"Ah ini. Tadi saat aku ke ruang guru, aku tidak sengaja menabrak Sensei yang sedang membawa secangkir kopi."

"Virgo berada di posisi kedua dari bawah. Kau benar-benar harus membawa _Lucky Item_mu jika tidak ingin terkena sial terus _nodayo_"

"Dan sudah aku bilang juga kalau aku tidak percaya pada ramalan, Midorima-_kun_"

Takao mengangkat alisnya. Midorima yang tidak pernah memedulikan Takaki kini mulai peduli, bahkan menyarankannya membawa _Lucky Item_? Sebuah kemajuan, pikir Takao.

"Shin-_chan_, bukankah orang tuamu pergi ke luar kota selama dua minggu ini? Lalu bagaimana dengan makan siangmu nanti? Kau tidak mungkin membuatnya sendiri 'kan?" Tanya Takao tiba-tiba. Midorima meliriknya kesal. Apa harus ia mengungkit masalah itu di depan Takaki?

"Benarkah itu Midorima-_kun_?" Tanya Takaki yang mendadak bersemangat. "Kalau begitu kali ini aku akan benar-benar membuatkanmu bekal makan siang sampai tanganmu sembuh!" serunya.

"Tidak perlu, dan lagi kenapa kau begitu bersemangat membuatkanku bekal?!" Tanya Midorima heran.

"Karena aku merasa bersalah padamu, jadi aku akan membuatkan bekal untukmu sebagai permintaan maaf" seru Takaki. "Dan kali ini kau tidak boleh menolaknya! Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk menolaknya kali ini, Midorima_-kun_"

Midorima melirik Takao yang tertawa kecil sambil membentuk V dengan tangan kanannya. Menyebalkan, pikir Midorima.

"Terserah kau saja" ujar Midorima pada akhirnya. Ia menghela napasnya pasrah. Setelah kejadian di tangga tempo hari, Midorima benar-benar berharap tidak akan pernah berurusan lagi dengan Takaki, tapi keadaan seolah menegaskan kalau apa yang Midorima harapkan tidak akan terjadi begitu saja. Ia hanya bisa menunggu sampai tangannya sembuh sebelum akhirnya ia bisa tidak berurusan lagi dengan Takaki.

* * *

Midorima menatap tangan kirinya yang diperban. Satu minggu sudah berlalu, dan kini ia sudah mulai bisa menggerakkan jarinya meski belum bisa dipakai untuk menulis.

Bel pulang berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu. Takao sudah menghilang dari kelasnya dan mengikuti kelas tambahan sebagai hukuman karena tertidur di kelas tadi. Midorima membawa tasnya dan pergi menuju perpustakaan.

Setelah menemukan buku yang ia cari, Midorima mencari tempat duduk yang cukup sepi. Ia mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulisnya, dan ia pun kembali mencoba menulis dengan tangan kanannya. Bagaimana pun juga, ia harus mencatat materi yang tidak sempat ia catat sebelumnya. Minggu depan akan diadakan ujian akhir semester dan pasti akan sangat menyusahkan jika Midorima tidak mempunyai catatan sama sekali.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja meminta tolong pada Takao atau teman satu kelasnya. Tapi ia bukanlah orang yang suka meminta tolong seperti itu. Sehingga, meminta tolong pada orang lain rasanya sangat menyulitkan.

Midorima sedang berkonsentrasi pada tangan kanannya, hingga akhirnya sebuah suara mengagetkannya, membuat pensil di tangan kanannya terlepas dan jatuh ke bawah meja.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Sang pemilik suara mendekati Midorima dan duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan Midorima. Midorima mengabaikannya dan mengambil pensil yang terjatuh tadi. "Ah, aku baru ingat, bagaimana caramu untuk menulis, Midorima-_kun_? Apa tanganmu sudah membaik?" Tanya Takaki.

"Aku sedang mencoba menulis sekarang"

"Lalu bagaimana sebelumnya?"

"Aku mengandalkan ingatanku untuk mencatat materi yang disampaikan sensei."

"Ah, begitu ya.." ujar Takaki pelan. Rasa bersalah kembali menghampiri dirinya. Midorima yang melihatnya menghela napas dan menutup bukunya.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"Eh? Aku sedang mencari buku Kimia― ah Midorima-_kun_, Takao-_kun_ bilang kau pintar Kimia 'kan?" Tanya Takaki. Midorima mengerutkan dahinya. Takao mengatakan apa saja tentangnya pada gadis dihadapannya ini?! "Tolong ajari aku, Midorima-_kun_!" seru Takaki sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan mukanya.

Mindorima menghela napasnya lagi. Ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk menolaknya, namun Takaki segera berbicara sebelum Midorima melakukannya. "Aku akan membuatkan catatan untukmu kalau kau mau mengajariku~ bagaimana? Sebentar lagi ujian akhir semester, kau pasti membutuhkan catatan, 'kan?"

Midorima menatap Takaki yang menatapnya penuh harap. "Baiklah." Ucap Midorima pada akhirnya "Aku akan membantumu karena aku memang membutuhkan catatan" lanjutnya lagi sebelum Takaki salah paham. Takaki mengangguk senang.

"Terima kasih banyak, Midorima-_kun_!"

Midorima lalu mengambil buku Kimia yang dibawa oleh Takaki dan mencari latihan soalnya. "Untuk permulaan, coba kau jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini" ujar Midorima sambil memperlihatkan 10 soal pilihan ganda yang ada di buku tersebut.

Takaki segera mengambil bukunya dan mengerjakan soal yang Midorima perlihatkan. Setelah selesai, ia menyerahkan catatannya pada Midorima.

Satu soal, dua soal, tiga soal, Midorima mulai mengerenyitkan dahinya. Setelah memeriksa kesepuluh soal yang diberikan, Midorima menghela napasnya dan menatap Takaki. "Kau. Berapa nilai Tes Kimia terakhirmu?"

"Sekitar 30... atau 20 ya?" ucap Takaki mencoba mengingat-ngingat nilainya.

"Mulai besok. Selama satu minggu ini, datang ke perpustakaan umum setiap pulang sekolah. Aku akan mengajarimu sampai kau bisa menjawab minimal satu dari sepuluh soal ini!" seru Midorima sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

Takaki mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Apa itu artinya jawabannya tadi tidak ada yang benar satupun?! Dan lagi, kenapa Midorima tiba-tiba bersemangat seperti itu? Biasanya satu hari saja bersamanya, Midorima selalu terlihat kesal. Nah sekarang, Satu minggu, katanya? Bagus sih kalau Midorima sudah mulai bisa menerima kehadirannya. Tapi-tapi-tapi, satu minggu belajar Kimia setiap hari itu sangat kejam! "Tunggu, Midorima-_kun_, satu minggu itu―"

"Kau tidak boleh menolak atau aku tidak akan mengajarimu!"

Takaki menciut di bangkunya. "_H-hai_~" jawabnya pelan.

Midorima tersenyum menang. Takaki harus bersyukur bertemu Midorima hari ini. Midorima tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau mereka tidak bertemu hari ini . Mungkin nilai Ujian Takaki akan sama buruknya dengan hasil Ujian sebelumnya. Takaki sudah terlalu sering terkena sial, karena itulah Midorima tidak akan membiarkannya terkena sial lebih banyak lagi saat ujian nanti.

* * *

Menurut Takaki, mempunyai kesempatan satu minggu belajar bersama Midorima itu menyenangkan, tapi tidak menyenangkan juga. Setelah 5 hari belajar bersama dengan Midorima, Takaki semakin mengenal Midorima. Ia tahu sebagian besar kebiasaan Midorima, termasuk kegiatan rutinnya setiap pagi― menonton _Oha-Asa_.

Selain itu Takaki mengerti kalau ia harus datang tepat waktu jika tidak mau _Inbox_nya penuh gara-gara banyaknya pesan masuk dari Midorima yang isinya _cepat datang! _atau _Kau lama sekali!_ dan sebagainya.

Lalu, Ia harus siap-siap mendengar ceramah Midorima mengenai _Lucky Item_ jika Ia datang dengan luka ataupun penampilannya yang berantakan setelah ia 'terkena sial' di sekolah atau di perjalanan menuju perpustakaan. Padahal Takaki selalu bilang kalau ia tidak pernah percaya pada ramalan seperti itu.

"Ramalan..." ujar Takaki pelan. "Kenapa kau malahmengingatkanku pada _hal itu,_ Midorima-_kun?"_ Takaki menghela napasnya. Bagaimana reaksi Midorima jika Takaki menceritakan _hal itu_ padanya? Apa Midorima akan memercayainya? Takaki membuat catatan dalam pikirannya untuk mengingatkan dirinya agar bercerita pada Midorima suatu hari nanti. Ia penasaran apa tanggapan Midorima tentang _hal itu_.

* * *

"Kau tidak membawa bekal lagi, Shin-_chan_?" Tanya Takao sambil membuka pintu yang mengarahkan mereka ke atap sekolah.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya Takao"

Takao tertawa mendengar jawaban Midorima "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau benar-benar akan menyerahkan urusan bekal makan siangmu pada Takaki-san"

"Karena dia memaksaku."

"Bukankah tanganmu sudah hampir sembuh? Kau bahkan sudah bisa menulis sekarang ―Yah, meski tidak serapih biasanya sih. Tapi aku yakin kau bisa membuat bekalmu sendiri meski dengan tanganmu yang seperti itu."

Midorima terdiam. Ingin mengelak, tapi belum menemukan jawaban yang tepat. "Aku tidak bisa memasak, Takao" ujar Midorima pada akhirnya.

Lagi-lagi Takao tertawa, membuat Midorima mendelik sebal. _Kau hanya belum menyadarinya Shin-chan~ _Batin Takao.

"Setelah tanganmu sembuh, sepertinya Takaki-_san _tidak akan bergabung dengan kita lagi ya saat makan siang. Menurutmu bagaimana Shin-_chan_?"

"Bagus... kalau begitu" ujar Midorima yang merasa ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri. Ia menatap tangan kirinya yang sudah tidak lagi di perban. _Kenapa rasanya aneh seperti ini?_

Takao menatap Midorima yang menatap tangannya dengan pandangannya yang kosong. Sahabatnya itu melamun. Takao hendak menyadarkannya, tapi kekosongan di mata Midorima segera hilang begitu pintu atap terbuka, dan Takaki muncul dari baliknya.

_Ah, kau benar-benar lambat sekali Shin-chan._

* * *

_Hari sabtu._

Midorima membuka tirai yang menutupi jendela kamarnya. Ia menatap pemandangan di luar kamarnya, bunga sakura masih terlihat bermekaran, namun langit tidak secerah yang dia harapkan. Awan berwarna kelabu memenuhi langit yang seharusnya berwarna biru cerah, memberikan suasana kelam di hari yang seharusnya cerah ini. Midorima menghela napasnya begitu merasakan udara di sekelilingnya semakin memberat. Midorima merasa suasana pagi ini cocok sekali dengan apa yang sedang dirasakannya, tapi―

―_kenapa ia bisa merasa seperti itu?_

Midorima menatap jam dinding yang yang terpasang di kamarnya. Pukul 10 tepat. Ia segera mengambil tasnya dan pergi menuju perpustakaan.

_Sebentar lagi berakhir. _Pikirnya. Midorima kembali mengingat lagi kejadian saat Takaki menabraknya dulu. Sejak kapan Midorima memaafkannya? Padahal, dulu ia bilang tidak akan memaafkan Takaki semudah itu. Mungkin, meski setiap hari Takaki menganggunya, tapi Takaki sering juga membantunya. Jadi mungkin tanpa sadar ia memaafkannya begitu saja.

_Hmm, pasti karena itu._ Batin Midorima meyakinkan dirinya.

_―Setelah tanganmu sembuh, sepertinya Takaki-san tidak akan bergabung dengan kita lagi ya saat makan siang. Menurutmu bagaimana Shin-chan?_

Pertanyaan Takao kemarin kembali terlintas di benak Midorima.

_Itu― benar-benar bagus 'kan? Karena dengan begitu aku tidak perlu lagi berurusan dengannya. _

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa kalau yang akan terjadi di kemudian hari itu tidak benar. Tidak seharusnya seperti itu.

_Aneh._

* * *

Takaki mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil di tangannya ke meja. Otaknya sudah tidak bisa berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Ini sudah soal kelimabelas yang diberikan Midorima, dan ia tidak lagi mampu berpikir bagaimana cara mengerjakannya. Ia menatap Midorima yang sedang menatap kearah jendela di sampingnya, melamun.

"Kau melamun" ujar Takaki. Midorima menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tidak." Sangkal Midorima. "Kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?"

Takaki menggeleng pelan. "Kau tahu, soal-soal yang kau berikan itu sukses membuat otakku mendidih, Midorima-kun"

Midorima menghela napasnya. "Kalau begitu kita sudahi sampai sini saja"

Mendengar perkataan Midorima, mata Takaki berbinar seraya menatapnya. "Selesai?" ujarnya tidak percaya. Biasanya Midorima memberikan 20 puluh soal, atau paling lama mengajarinya selama 3 jam sebelum akhirnya Midorima memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi sekarang hanya 15 soal dan mereka baru belajar selama 2 jam!

Midorima hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Takaki. Untuk pertama kalinya, Midorima merasakan dirinya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ia segera membereskan bukunya dan keluar dari perpustakaan. Takaki mengikutinya dan segera berjalan di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan tanganmu?" Tanya Takaki yang melihat Midorima sedang mencoba menggerakkan jari-jarinya.

"Sudah lebih baik. Yamada Sensei bilang minggu depan aku sudah bisa bermain basket lagi"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Hmm, Midorima-_kun_ sudah bisa menulis lagi, dan memakai sumpit. Ah― berarti kemarin itu terakhir kalinya aku membuatkanmu makanan ya?" Tanya Takaki yang ―entah kenapa― merasa sedih.

"_Hai._ Terimakasih sudah membuatkanku bekal, dan maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak usah sungkan, Midorima_-kun_" ucap Takaki sambil tersenyum. Ia menghela napasnya. Ada perasaan berat yang tiba-tiba saja menumpuk di hatinya. Setelah tangan Midorima sembuh, itu berarti tidak ada lagi alasan untuk Takaki untuk tetap berada di dekat Midorima. Bagus sih, dengan begitu Takaki tidak perlu repot-repot lagi untuk membuatkan bekal. Tidak perlu lagi datang ke atap setiap jam makan siang. Tapi entah mengapa, setelah semua yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, hal itu justru lebih menyenangkan baginya.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Takaki tidak menyadari kalau lampu penyeberangan sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Sebuah mobil melaju ke arahnya, dan dipastikan akan menabraknya jika saja Midorima tidak menariknya dengan segera.

"Bodoh! Kau ini mau bunuh diri atau apa?" seru Midorima sambil sedikit membentak. Takaki dapat merasakan tangan Midorima yang melingkar di bahunya. Ini... Midorima memeluknya?! Jantungnya berdebar kencang, kaget. Bukan hanya kaget karena hampir tertabrak saja, tapi karena Midorima memeluknya juga.

Midorima melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Takaki dan segera memalingkan mukanya begitu sadar apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. "Dua hari lagi Ujian, apa kau mau membuat usahaku selama satu minggu ini sia-sia?!" ujar Midorima.

Kejam sih, malah mengungkit-ngungkit masalah ujian dan usahanya selama satu minggu ini ketimbang menanyakan keadaan Takaki. Tapi Takaki masih dapat menangkap nada khawatir dari Midorima dan tahu kalau Midorima memang mengkhawatirkannya. Seperti yang Takao bilang, Midorima itu seorang _Tsundere_ akut.

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku, Midorima_-kun_" ucap Takaki seraya tersenyum.

Midorima merasakan wajahnya yang memerah. "Kau benar-benar harus membawa _Lucky Item_mu"

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi Midorima_-kun_~" seru Takaki sambil tertawa kecil. Tak lama kemudian lampu penyeberangan kembali berwarna hijau dan mereka pun segera melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

* * *

_Ujian itu_ _seperti neraka_― Itulah yang terlintas di pikiran Takao begitu Ujian Akhir Semester selesai. Rasanya ingin sekali ia meminjam otak Midorima selama Ujian berlangsung. Sahabatnya itu terlihat sangat tenang ketika mengerjakan soal yang menurut Takao jauh-jauh lebih membuat lelah dibanding latihan basketnya yang dinaikkan tiga kali lipat.

Midorima kembali latihan begitu Yamada Sensei mengatakan kalau tangannya sudah sembuh total. Dan lagi-lagi Takao menatap sahabatnya takjub. Kemampuan Midorima sama sekali tidak berkurang meski tidak latihan selama dua minggu.

Yah, semuanya masih tetap sama kecuali sikapnya yang semakin lama semakin aneh.

Minggu pertama, masih di batas normal. Minggu kedua, mulai terlihat semakin aneh. Dan sekarang, minggu ketiga, Takao benar-benar merasa khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu. Midorima terlihat seperti mayat hidup bagi Takao. Tubuhnya ada, tapi pikirannya entah ada di mana. Bahkan ketika hasil Ujian dibagikan, Midorima tidak terlihat puas seperti biasanya. Ia hanya menatap hasil Ujiannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Shin-_chan_, sebentar lagi jam makan siang habis. Kau tidak akan menghabiskan makan siangmu?" Tanya Takao yang menyadari kalau Midorima malah menatap makan siangnya dibanding memakannya.

Midorima mengerjapkan matanya, baru sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun, Midorima melanjutkan makannya.

"Kau melamun" Ujar Takao.

Lagi-lagi midorima tersentak kaget, kini ia merasakan _de javu_. Hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Ah, benar. Ini pernah terjadi saat ia sedang mengajari Takaki di perpustakaan umum.

"Nah.. kau melamun lagi Shin_-chan_" seru Takao. Midorima menghela napasnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Takao.

"Tentu saja" jawab Midorima.

"Kau bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak mengerti? Kalau begitu kau harus mencari tahu sendiri apa maksudnya. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranmu sampai-sampai tidak sadar dengan sikapmu yang berubah"

Midorima mengerutkan dahinya kesal. Bukannya menjelaskan, Takao malah membuatnya semakin bingung. Midorima merasa dirinya masih sama seperti dulu, lalu apa yang aneh dengannya?

Bel berbunyi, menandakan jam makan siang berakhir. Midorima hendak membuka pintu ketika Takao memanggilnya. "Kau melupakan ini" ujarnya sambil menyerahkan boneka kelinci ―Lucky itemnya― ke tangan Midorima. Midorima menatap boneka itu dengan pandangan kaget. Bagaimana ceritanya ia bisa sampai melupakan _Lucky Item_nya?

Sisa jam pelajaran hari itu ―tanpa disadari tentunya― Midorima habiskan dengan melamun. Ia bahkan sampai tidak sadar kalau bel pulang berbunyi sampai Takao menyadarkannya.

Oke, setelah melupakan _Lucky Item_nya tadi siang, kini Ia tidak menyadari bel berbunyi. Sepertinya Takao benar, Ia memang bersikap aneh. Tapi mengapa?

Takao benar-benar tidak tahan lagi melihat sahabatnya yang kebingungan seperti itu. Ia merasa ia harus membantunya meski hanya sedikit. Sambil berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya Takao mengeluarkan ponselnya, hendak menghubungi Takaki dan menyuruhnya untuk segera menghubungi Midorima. Tapi sebelum itu dilakukannya, Takaki sudah terlihat di gerbang sekolah, seperti sedang menunggu seseorang―

―atau lebih tepatnya menunggu Midorima.

Midorima sepertinya belum menyadari keberadaan Takaki, dan hal itu Takao manfaatkan untuk segera memisahkan diri sebelum Midorima mencurigai maksudnya.

"Ah!"seru Takao tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Midorima. "Shin_-chan, gomen_! Kau duluan saja, aku lupa harus menemui Tanaka sensei dulu. _Jaa_!" seru Takao dan segera masuk kembali ke bangunan sekolahnya.

Midorima menatap Takao yang semakin menjauh. Aneh, pikirnya. Ia segera melanjutkan jalannya namun langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat Takaki yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Midorima menemukan satu lagi hal yang aneh dengan dirinya, kini jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdebar kencang. Dan semakin kencang lagi ketika Takaki menghampirinya.

"Midorima-_kun_! Apa kau pulang sendiri hari ini?" Tanya Takaki. Midorima mendorong kacamatanya pelan sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Boleh aku pulang bersamamu?" tanya Takaki, sambil memasang senyuman yang sudah lama tidak Midorima lihat. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang, dan kali ini diikuti perasaan aneh yang tidak Midorima mengerti. Perasaan itu seolah-olah memperingatinya akan sesuatu, tapi― _Ah, entahlah_...

Midorima bergumam dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Takaki berjalan disampingnya, membuat Midorima merasakan nostalgia, seolah-olah sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia tidak merasakan Takaki berjalan disampingnya. Dan lagi-lagi, perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi.

"Aah~ sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Padahal kita masih satu sekolah, tapi anehnya aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu satu kalipun" ujar Takaki.

_Benar, aku bahkan sampai m― Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Sebenarnya apa yang aku pikirkan? _

"Bagaimana hasil ujianmu?" tanya Midorima berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya. Takaki langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Nilai Kimiaku 82! Nilai paling besar yang pernah aku dapatkan! Kau benar-benar membantuku, Terima kasih banyak Midorima_-kun_!" seru Takaki. Melihat Takaki yang tersenyum bahagia seperti itu, Midorima tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. Seolah-olah ia merasakan juga kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh Takaki.

"Kau tersenyum, Midorima_-kun!_" seru Takaki takjub.

Midorima sontak memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau salah lihat" ujarnya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Takaki menggeleng cepat. Ia yakin sekali kalau tadi ia melihat senyum di wajah datar Midorima.

"B-Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, Takaki_-san_." Seru Midorima yang merasa risih―atau malu lebih tepatnya―ketika Takaki menatapnya seperti itu. Ia berdeham pelan sebelum akhirnya ia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Jadi, kau menemuiku hanya untuk memperlihatkan nilaimu saja?" Tanya Midorima. _Tunggu―memangnya aku mengharapkan apa? _Batin Midorima bingung.

Takaki mengerjapkan matanya. "Tentu saja tidak" jawabnya gugup.

"Hm... Lalu?" Tanya Midorima hati-hati.

Takaki hanya diam, tak mampu menjawabnya. Ia hanya ingin menunjukkan hasil ujiannya pada Midorima dan―bertemu dengannya. Hanya itu saja, tapi Takaki tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Ah, Midorima-_kun,_ lihat!" seru Takaki begitu ia melihat bunga liar yang tumbuh di dekat tiang lampu penyeberangan. Bunga yang indah, namun sangat ia benci. _Bunga yang sama dengan bunga yang ditunjukkannya padaku. _Takaki berjongkok untuk melihat bunga itu lebih dekat.

Midorima menatapnya heran. "Itu hanya bunga liar _nanodayo_." Ujar Midorima. Lampu penyeberangan mulai berkedip-kedip dan tak lama kemudian berubah warna menjadi merah.

Takaki tersenyum kecil dan kembali berdiri. "Bunga ini berbeda , hanya tumbuh di musim ini saja, Midorima-kun. Hidupnya... sangat singkat" Ujar Takaki sambil mencoba mengingat nama bunga tersebut, namun gagal. Nada bicaranya berubah menjadi dingin, membuat Midorima tanpa sadar menahan napasnya.

"Kau ingat saat aku bilang aku tidak percaya dengan ramalan?" tanya Takaki, melenceng dari topik pembicaraan sebelumnya. Lagi-lagi Midorima menatapnya heran. "Tahun lalu, aku diajak temanku untuk meramal nasib, hanya untuk senang-senang pada awalnya. Ketika giliranku tiba, sang peramal tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi serius. Kau tahu apa katanya?"

Midorima menatapnya tegang. Perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi, semakin kuat malah. Dalam hatinya ia meminta Takaki untuk menghentikan ceritanya. Midorima merasa... ia tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutannya. Tapi Takaki tidak berhenti dan tetap melanjutkannya.

"Dia bilang, begitu aku memasuki kehidupan SMA-ku, kehidupanku akan berubah drastis. Akan dipenuhi berbagai bahaya. Ia memperlihatkan bunga ini padaku dan mengatakan kalau hidupku akan seperti bunga liar ini. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti. Bunga liar itu 'kan tidak terurus, terabaikan. Rasanya tidak mungkin aku seperti itu. Toh aku masih punya orang tua dan teman-temanku yang pasti tidak akan mengabaikanku. Tapi ternyata, beberapa hari setelah itu aku mulai melupakan ramalan itu, hingga di hari kelulusan aku menerima kabar kalau aku akan pindah ke Tokyo dan bersekolah di sini. Aku kehilangan teman-temanku, dan di Tokyo ini aku kesulitan mendapat teman―yah, meski sekarang aku sudah mempunyai beberapa teman dekat di kelasku"

"Lalu tak lama setelah kami pindah ke Tokyo, orang tuaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Kejadian itu mengingatkanku kembali pada ramalan yang aku terima, dan kata-kata peramal itu kembali terngiang di pikiranku. Apalagi, setelah orang tuaku meninggal, aku benar-benar hidup sendiri. Saudara-saudaraku hanya membantuku dalam bidang materi, tapi mereka tidak pernah mengunjungiku secara langsung. Disitu aku berpikir―apakah _ini_ maksud ramalan waktu itu?"

"Aku terus-menerus mengingatkan diriku sendiri kalau semua itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan ramalan tersebut. Meski aku memang sering terkena bahaya, tapi aku selalu membuat diriku tidak memercayai kalau ramalan itu benar. Karena jika aku percaya, maka aku mengakui kehidupanku memang seperti bunga liar ini; Tidak terurus, terabaikan, dan... hidupnya _teramat singkat_."

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah menurutmu ramalan itu benar?" Tanya Takaki, menyudahi ceritanya.

_Tentu saja tidak!_ Midorima berteriak dalam hatinya. "Tidak." Ucap Midorima singkat.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau selalu percaya pada ramalan? Tapi kenapa kau tidak percaya pada ramalan yang diberikan padaku? Lagipula, hidup manusia 'kan bisa saja _singkat_―yah, meski lebih banyak yang hidupnya lama sih"

Midorima menatapnya tajam. Ia benar-benar tidak menyukai kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Takaki. "Tidak. Pokoknya aku tidak percaya dengan ramalan itu _nodayo_. Kau pergi ke orang yang salah, Takaki_-san_"

"Aku tidak menyangka tanggapanmu akan seperti itu" Ujar Takaki sambil tertawa pelan. Midorima 'kan percaya pada ramalan, ia kira Midorima akan mengatakan kalau ramalan itu benar. Tapi ternyata tidak. "Itu membuatku lebih tenang, Terima kasih Midorima-_kun_" ujar Takaki.

Sejujurnya ia sudah mulai sedikit memercayai ramalan itu, karena akhir-akhir ini ia sering mengalami kecelakaan kecil yang cukup berbahaya. Bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu, ia nyaris tersiram cairan Kimia yang jatuh dari atas lemari saat praktik di Laboratorium. Untung saja salah satu teman sekelasnya menyadarinya dan menarik Takaki sebelum botol yang berisi cairan Kimia itu jatuh mengenainya.

Midorima terdiam saat melihat ekspresi lega yang ditunjukkan oleh Takaki. Sebenarnya apa saja yang sudah terjadi padanya sampai Takaki terlihat lega seperti itu?

Midorima menatap lampu penyeberangan yang belum juga berubah warna. Kenapa rasanya lebih lama dari biasanya? Ia kembali menatap jalan yang masih ramai dilalui kendaraan yang lewat. Rasa ngeri yang dirasakannya saat mendengar cerita Takaki, masih dapat ia rasakan. Sebenarnya Ia bisa saja menganggap kalau itu hanya dongeng yang Takaki buat. Tapi Midorima tidak melihat adanya kebohongan dalam nada bicara Takaki saat menceritakannya. Dan lagi, jika itu memang dongeng, lalu untuk apa juga Takaki menceritakannya pada Midorima? Midorima akui kalau ia memang _sangat _memercayai ramalan, tapi untuk ramalan yang menyangkut hidup dan mati seperti itu, Midorima harus berpikir dua kali untuk memercayainya.

"Aah! Topiku!" suara anak kecil membuyarkan lamunan Midorima. Ia melihat sebuah topi yang tertiup angin melewati sisi kirinya, lalu jatuh tepat di tengah jalan. Dan... anak itu mengejarnya.

Hei― _Tunggu!_ Lampu penyeberangan masih berwarna merah dan masih ada mobil yang lewat!

Tepat saat terdengar suara klakson dari arah kanan jalan tersebut, Midorima dapat merasakan Takaki menghilang dari sampingnya. Dan ketika Midorima tersadar, Takaki sudah berlari menghampiri anak tersebut.

Detik berikutnya, setelah terdengar suara decitan yang dihasilkan dari gesekan rem mobil, suara benda padat yang saling bertubrukan terdengar begitu keras. Midorima mematung melihat kejadian yang ada di depan matanya itu. Perasaan aneh yang Midorima rasakan sedari tadi semakin kuat. Kini Midorima tahu apa perasaan itu―Rasa takut kehilangan.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat hingga Midorima butuh waktu untuk memproses dan memahami apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dan sebelum dapat berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya, kakinya membawa Midorima menghampiri sosok yang seharusnya kini masih ada disampingnya. Panik langsung menyergap dirinya. Ia tidak peduli lagi pada seragamnya yang kini terkena noda merah begitu ia menyentuh Takaki dan menepuk pipinya perlahan―berharap kesadaran Takaki tidak sepenuhnya hilang.

_Kau tidak boleh mati― Kau harus membuktikan kalau ramalan itu tidak benar!_ Teriak Midorima dalam hatinya seraya mengambil handphonenya untuk memanggil ambulans.

* * *

Takao mempercepat jalannya menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit.

Ia baru saja akan meninggalkan sekolah ―setelah berpura-pura ada urusan dan membiarkan Midorima pulang lebih dulu―, ketika ia mendengar kabar kalau kecelakaan baru saja terjadi di jalan yang selalu dilalui oleh dirinya dan Midorima. Ia semakin panik ketika mendengar kalau murid sekolahnyalah yang mengalami kecelakaan tersebut. Takao yang mulai merasa tidak enak hati segera menghubungi Midorima, berusaha memastikan bukan sahabatnya yang menjadi topik pembicaraan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Shin-_chan_! Kau ada di mana sekarang?" Tanya Takao begitu Midorima mengangkat teleponnya.

_"Rumah sakit"_

Takao terdiam. "Jadi, kecelakaan yang aku dengar tadi―"

_"Takaki. Bukan aku, yang mengalami kecelakaan itu."_ potong Midorima.

"Aku akan kesana sekarang!" Seru Takao dan segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Setelah sekitar 10 menit menyusuri rumah sakit, akhirnya Takao menemukan keberadaan Midorima. Disamping pintu yang tertutup rapat, Midorima menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok putih dibelakangnya. Tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya, dan matanya menatap lantai rumah sakit dengan pandangan kosong. Takao menatapnya prihatin. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Midorima begitu rapuh, seolah-olah dia bisa hancur begitu saja ketika ada yang menyentuhnya.

"Shin_-chan_! Kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana keadaan Takaki-_san_?" seru Takao sambil menghampiri Midorima.

"Takao" ujar Midorima begitu melihat Takao menghampirinya. "Lukanya sedang dirawat oleh dokter dan suster yang menanganinya. Tapi ia... masih belum sadarkan diri"

"Dimana keluarganya? Apa mereka sudah dihubungi?"

Midorima mengangguk pelan. Ia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya kesal. "Orang tuanya sudah tidak ada. Tadi pihak rumah sakit sudah menelepon saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Mereka mengatakan mereka akan membayar biaya administrasinya, tetapi tidak bisa datang kesini meski hanya sebentar dan malah mempercayakan Takaki pada_ku_―orang yang membawanya ke rumah sakit" Ujar Midorima.

"Bagaimana jika aku adalah orang jahat yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan malah mengambil keuntungan darinya? Apa mereka akan bertanggung jawab?" seru Midorima kesal.

"Shin-_chan_.."

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Midorima menegakkan badannya. Baik Midorima ataupun Takao segera menghampiri dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kau boleh masuk sekarang. Tapi sayangnya Takaki_-san_ masih tidak sadarkan diri. " Ucap dokter itu membuat Midorima tanpa sadar menahan napasnya.

"Dia... akan baik-baik saja, 'kan?" Tanya Midorima pelan.

Dokter itu menatapnya, sungkan untuk memberikan fakta pada Midorima. "...Untuk saat ini kami hanya bisa memantau dan menjaga kondisinya agar tetap stabil. Kami tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal sebelum Takaki_-san_ sadarkan diri." Jelas Dokter itu. "Hanya itu yang dapat kami jelaskan untuk saat ini. Sekarang masuklah, aku yakin Takaki-san sedang menunggumu." Ucap dokter itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Midorima dan Takao.

Setelah dokter itu pergi, Midorima membawa tasnya dan bersiap untuk membuka pintu. Namun, ia tidak tahu apakah ia siap melihat melihat Takaki yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Takao menepuk pundaknya lalu mengangguk pelan, seolah mengatakan kalau ia akan baik-baik saja. Midorima menghela napasnya dan membuka pintu dihadapannya perlahan-lahan.

_Harusnya aku menyadari firasat buruk itu lebih cepat._

Midorima menghampiri ranjang tempat Takaki berbaring. Kakinya terasa lemas, dan mungkin saja ia bisa terjatuh jika ia tidak memegang pinggiran ranjang untuk menopang tubuhnya. Wajah yang selalu telihat ceria itu kini terlihat sangat tenang. Perban menutupi dahi dan tangannya, alat bantu pernapasan terpasang di hidungnya, dan jarum infus tertancap di tangan kanannya. Midorima mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia membayangkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Takaki.

Takao yang berdiri di samping Midorima hanya terdiam sambil menatap Takaki dan Midorima secara bergantian. Ruangan itu akan benar-benar hening jika saja tidak ada suara yang muncul dari _elektrokardiograf_ yang disimpan di samping kasur dan suara detik jam yang terpasang di ruangan tersebut.

"..Aku.." ucap Midorima pelan hingga nyaris tidak terdengar.

Takao menajamkan pendengarannya supaya bisa menanggkap sepenuhnya kata-kata yang diucapkan Midorima.

"...akan menjagamu"

Takao menatap Midorima kaget, namun akhirnya ia tersenyum sambil menatap sahabatnya. Sepertinya Midorima sendiri tidak sadar kalau dirinya mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

_Kau sudah menyadarinya Shin-chan? Perasaanmu terhadap Takaki-san?_

* * *

Dua minggu sudah berlalu semenjak kecelakaan di hari itu. Takao mendapati sahabatnya kembali hidup, meski menjadi lebih sensitif dan masih saja bertingkah aneh. Ah, keanehannya yang paling mencolok adalah Midorima kini tidak pernah membawa lagi _barang-barang aneh_ bersamanya. _'bukan Shin-chan sekali'_ pikir Takao. Melihatnya yang seperti itu, membuat Takao semakin penasaran. Apa saja yang terjadi di hari itu? Rasanya bukan hanya kecelakaan biasa jika sampai menyebabkan Midorima tidak membawa _Lucky Item_ nya lagi.

"Takao" panggil Ootsubo, kapten mereka.

Takao yang baru saja datang dengan tampang yang masih mengantuk, menoleh ke arah kaptennya. Dalam hatinya ia merutuk kesal, sedang liburan seperti ini kenapa masih harus latihan sih?

"Dimana Midorima?" tanyanya.

Takao menggosok matanya perlahan. "Ng.. Mungkin Shin_-chan_ ketiduran lagi di rumah sakit"

"Rumah sakit?" pertanyaan itu kini sukses membuat seluruh perhatian anggota regular tim basket terpusat pada Takao.

Takao yang sebelumnya masih setengah mengantuk, kini bangun sepenuhnya dan menyadari kalau ia kelepasan bicara. Padahal Midorima menyuruhnya untuk tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun. "Eh―ya.. Teman― bukan, Saudara―eh, pokoknya seseorang yang penting untuknya kini sedang dirawat di rumah sakit, dan... Shin-_chan_ mengatakan kalau kemarin dia akan menginap di rumah sakit... jadi, aku rasa, sekarang ia ketiduran."

"Ketiduran? Anak itu? Seperti bukan dirinya saja" seru Miyaji.

"_Maa,_ dua minggu ini ia terus bolak-balik ke rumah sakit sih, jadi aku rasa ia kelelahan" jelas Takao. Ia sudah kelepasan bicara, jadi selama ia tidak memberitahu siapa sebenarnya yang dijenguk oleh Midorima, tak apa-apa 'kan menjelaskannya lebih lanjut?

"Sudah dua minggu dan dia tidak bercerita apa-apa pada kita?!" seru Ootsubo kaget. "Kalau tahu begitu aku bisa mengijinkannya untuk tidak latihan sementara waktu ini!"

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Basket tidak pernah lepas dari pikirannya sih" ujar Takao.

Ia bersyukur setelah tahu percakapan mengenai Midorima dan Rumah Sakit berhenti sampai disitu saja. Ootsubo memulai latihannya, dan memaklumi Midorima yang ternyata tidak datang hingga latihan selesai.

Begitu latihan selesai, Takao segera mengganti pakaiannya dan meminta ijin untuk pulang lebih dulu dari yang lainnya. Ia penasaran apa Midorima benar-benar ketiduran di Rumah Sakit? Takao mencoba menghubungi ponsel Midorima , namun tidak aktif. Berarti kemungkinan besar Midorima memang ketiduran hari ini.

Tak lama setelah sampai di rumah sakit, Takao segera menuju ruangan tempat Takaki dirawat. Ia mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu karena siapa tahu saja ada perawat yang sedang memeriksa Takaki. Takao membelalakkan matanya kaget ketika mendengar seruan dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera membuka pintu tersebut dan mendapati Takaki yang sedang duduk di kursi roda, memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Takaki_-san_! Kau sudah sadar!" seru Takao yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya. Takaki tersenyum dan meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya, menyuruh Takao untuk diam dan menunjuk Midorima yang masih tertidur pulas di sofa.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Takao_-kun_"

"Sudah sejak kapan kau sadar, Takaki_-san_?" Tanya Takao sambil meletakkan tas nya di dekat pintu dan duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat kasur. Takaki menghampirinya.

"Hmm, sekitar pukul 5 dini hari tadi"

"Hee, baguslah kalau begitu. Lalu mengapa kau tidak membangunkan Shin_-chan_? Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu tahu"

"Aku tidak tega membangunkannya. Habisnya dia terlihat sangat lelah, dan perawat bilang kalau Midorima_-kun_ sering terjaga sampai larut malam hanya untuk memastikan aku baik-baik saja. Jadi aku membiarkannya istirahat."

"Lagipula, bukankah ini kesempatan langka bisa melihatnya saat tidur, Takao_-kun_. Kau tahu, kerutan yang biasanya selalu muncul di dahinya―yang membuatnya terlihat lebih tua―kini tidak ada, dan itu membuatnya terlihat seperti anak SMA pada umumnya" seru Takaki sambil menunjuk dahinya sendiri. Takao tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Jika Shin_-chan_ mendengarnya mungkin ia akan marah sekali. ―ah tapi jika Takaki yang mengatakannya, mungkin Midorima bisa memaafkannya.

"_Etto._. Takao-_kun_.." panggil Takaki. "Selama aku tidak sadarkan diri, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Takaki sedikit malu. Takao dapat melihat semburat merah muncul di pipi Takaki yang pucat itu.

"Lebih baik daripada sebelumnya sih, tapi... masih tetap aneh. Dan―oh, aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi yang jelas dia sudah tidak lagi membawa _Lucky Item_nya lagi sejak kau dirawat" seru Takao. "Dan alhasil, ia jadi sering terkena sial saat latihan" lanjutnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Takaki menatap Takao tidak percaya. Midorima tidak membawa _Lucky Item_nya, apa mungkin gara-gara ceritanya waktu itu..?

"_Ne_, Takaki_-san_" ujar Takao yang melihat Takaki berubah sedih. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau memang terjadi sesuatu sebelum kecelakaan waktu itu. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa sampai kecelakaan seperti itu? Shin-_chan_ tidak pernah memberitahuku."

Takaki menghela napasnya sesaat. "Seperti biasanya, kami hanya berbincang-bincang sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Aku menunjukkan nilai Ujian Kimiaku yang cukup bagus; hasil dari belajar bersama yang kami lakukan. Lalu sambil menunggu lampu penyeberangan, aku menceritakan tentang ramalan yang pernah diberikan untukku. Tiba-tiba, seorang anak tiba-tiba saja berlari ke tengah jalan untuk mengambil topinya yang tertiup angin. Aku yang melihat sebuah mobil menuju kearahnya, segera menghampiri anak tersebut dan mendorongnya, dan―semuanya menjadi gelap."

"Tunggu― tadi kau bilang ramalan? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Takao penasaran. Takaki lalu menceritakan Ramalan yang pernah diberikan padanya, juga tanggapan Midorima saat mendengarnya. "Hmm~ pantas saja Shin-_chan_ tidak membawa _Lucky Item_nya lagi" ujar Takao saat Takaki selesai bercerita.

"Takao-_ku_n juga berpikiran seperti itu?" Tanya Takaki. Takao mengangguk pasti. Tidak ada lagi alasan lain yang bisa menjelaskan mengapa Midorima tidak lagi membawa _Lucky Item_nya. "Sepertinya ia tidak ingin percaya pada ramalan lagi. Dan itu berarti dia benar-benar tidak memercayai ramalan yang diberikan padamu, dan berharap kalau kau tidak akan 'pergi' dalam waktu singkat ini"

Takaki menatap Midorima yang masih tertidur, senang sih ketika tahu Midorima masih mengharapkan keberadaannya. Tapi jika sampai Midorima berubah seperti itu, Takaki kembali merasa bersalah.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu, Takaki-_san_. Yang lebih penting lagi, aku penasaran dengan belajar bersama yang kau sebutkan tadi. Shin-_chan_ tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku lho~"

"Eh? Benarkah? Aku memintanya untuk mengajariku Kimia, dan kami belajar bersama satu minggu penuh sebelum ujian, dia tidak cerita apa-apa padamu?" tanya Takaki. Takao menggelengkan kepalanya dan memajukan bibirnya kesal. Ia seringkali meminta Midorima untuk mengajarinya, tapi Midorima dengan tegas mengatakan tidak mau. Lalu kenapa giliran orang lain yang meminta diajari, Midorima menyanggupinya? Satu minggu penuh lagi!

"_Ne, ne_, Takaki-_san_" panggil Takao setelah terdiam sesaat. Ia menatap lekat-lekat gadis yang sedang duduk di kursi roda itu. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

.

.

.

Midorima merasa ruangan itu lebih berisik daripada biasanya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya ketika cahaya terang memasuki matanya. Obrolan yang sedari tadi hanya terdengar samar kini mulai terdengar jelas.

"...Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

_Takao?_

"Eh? Baik. Dokter bilang keadaanku langsung membaik begitu aku sadarkan diri"

_Suara ini―_Takaki? Tapi bukankah ia belum sadar?

Apa ini mimpi?

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku" suara Takao kembali terdengar. "Maksudku perasaanmu terhadap Shin-_chan_~"

"Eh? I―itu.."

_A-apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?! _

Untuk sejenak, Midorima bingung harus bangun sekarang juga atau melanjutkan tidurnya. Tapi pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangun sebelum percakapan itu berlanjut. Meski sedikit pusing, ia segera memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk. Percakapan tadi itu pasti hanya mimpi. Dan Midorima tidak mau mendengarnya lebih jauh lagi. Ia merasa... tidak siap mendengar jawaban Takaki.

Midorima mengambil kacamatanya dan segera memakainya. Ia akan memastikan kalau tadi itu hanyalah mimpi. Setelah penglihatannya jelas, pasti hanya ruangan sepi yang akan dilihatnya.

Tapi―

"Shin-chan, _ohayou_~ Huh, kau bangun di saat yang tidak tepat"

―Takao masih ada disana. Ini―bukan mimpi?

"Mi-midorima-_kun_, _ohayou_.." Kali ini ia mendengar suara yang amat dirindukannya. Ia dapat melihat sosok Takaki yang sedang duduk di kursi roda, dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Takaki-_san_..? Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Midorima yang masih setengah sadar.

"M_ou_~ Shin-_chan!_ Hanya itu reaksimu?" seru Takao tidak percaya. Ia mengharapkan reaksi yang lebih dramatis dari sahabatnya itu. Seperti langsung memeluk Takaki atau apalah―yang penting bukan reaksi datar seperti itu! _Shin-chan benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan~ _Keluh Takao dalam hatinya.

"A-Aku.."

"Huh, Takaki-san sudah benar-benar sadar Shin-_chan_, dia sudah sadar dari beberapa jam yang lalu, dan ini bukan mimpi, Shin-_chan_" seru Takao menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di benak Midorima.

"Terimakasih sudah menjagaku selama aku tidak sadarkan diri, Midorima-_kun"_ ujar Takaki yang membuat wajah Midorima memerah.

Jika ini bukan mimpi, lalu percakapan tadi―

"Ka-Kalau begitu, tadi, kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Midorima yang membuat Takaki tersentak kaget dan Takao tertawa saat mendengarnya.

"Ho, kau mendengarnya?" tanya Takao yang masih tertawa.

"Sedikit, aku masih belum sadar sepenuhnya jadi―"

"Itu bukan apa-apa, Midorima_-kun_!"

"Tapi aku yakin sekali kalau tadi kalian membicarakan sesuatu mengenai pe―"

"Shin-_chan_, kau benar-benar ingin tahu? Kau tidak akan menyesal?" tanya Takao yang membuat wajah Midorima merah padam, malu.

Takao berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah kedua orang didekatnya memerah karena malu. "_Yosh_,waktuku sudah habis dan aku harus segera pulang~" Takao segera bangkit dari duduknya. Setelah mengambil tasnya, ia segera keluar ruangan. "_Jaa ne_~"

Takao pergi begitu saja, menciptakan keheningan yang amat canggung di ruangan tersebut. Midorima hendak membuka mulutnya tapi suara pintu yang terbuka lebih dulu mengagetkannya. Kepala Takao muncul dari baliknya dan menatap Midorima.

"Aku lupa, kapten dan _senpai_ yang lainnya menanyakan kenapa kau tidak latihan hari ini. aku sudah menjelaskan sedikit pada mereka, tapi mereka tetap memintamu untuk menceritakannya saat latihan besok~" ujar Takao. "Nah, Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu saja. Aku pulang dulu dan, _Good Luck_, Shin-_chan_!"

Midorima mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Jika saja ini bukan Rumah Sakit, mungkin ia akan memarahi Takao saat itu juga. Dan apa tadi?―_Good Luck, _katanya?!

"Mi-midorima-_kun_, tenanglah..." ucap Takaki melihat Midorima yang sepertinya sangat marah.

Midorima menghela napasnya lalu menatap Takaki. "Kau sudah diijinkan keluar ruangan?" Tanyanya. Takaki mengangguk pelan. Sudah lama tidak melihat Midorima, Takaki merasa pandangan Midorima lebih lembut daripada biasanya. Dan itu membuatnya berdebar tak karuan. "Berminat untuk jalan-jalan di taman?"

* * *

Midorima mendorong kursi roda itu perlahan-lahan, membiarkan Takaki menikmati pemandangan di taman Rumah Sakit tersebut. Wajah ceria yang dua minggu ini tidak pernah Midorima lihat, kini terlihat lagi. Mengurangi rasa khawatir yang Midorima rasakan.

"Takaki-san" panggil Midorima. Takaki sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Midorima. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Midorima meski ia sudah sempat mendengar jawabannya tadi.

"Baik. Tadi dokter sudah memeriksaku dan katanya aku sangat beruntung karena bisa pulih secepat ini" ujar Takaki riang. Ia masih bisa mengingat wajah dokternya yang kaget melihat Takaki sudah sadarkan diri. Dokter mengatakan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Takaki sudah bisa langsung berbicara, bahkan duduk begitu sadar dari komanya.

Midorima mendengus pelan. "Aku tidak sadar ada dokter yang memeriksamu. Dan kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" seru Midorima kesal.

Takaki tertawa pelan. "Aku meminta dokter untuk memeriksaku di ruangan lain supaya tidak menganggu tidurmu"

"Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu, aku.. mengkhawatirkanmu tahu._"_

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Takaki memastikannya lagi. Midorima tidak menjawabnya langsung.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana aku tidak khawatir saat kau kecelakaan tepat di depan mataku _nodayo_"

"Hee... Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Midorima_-kun_" ujar Takaki seraya tersenyum. "Kau tahu? Saat itu aku berpikir kalau aku akan mati saat itu juga, seperti yang ramalan itu―"

"Uh, hentikan omong kosongmu mengenai ramalan itu _nanodayo_" ujar Midorima sedikit membentak. Nada tak suka jelas tergambar di kalimatnya tadi.

"Midorima-kun?" seru Takaki heran.

"Kalaupun memang ramalan itu benar, dan hidupmu memang seperti bunga liar yang kau ceritakan waktu itu, maka sekarang aku hanya perlu mengambilmu dan merawatmu. Dengan begitu kau tidak akan terabaikan karena sudah ada yang _memiliki_mu" jelas Midorima. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada wajahnya yang sudah dipastikan memerah, dan Takaki yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Ia hanya ingin mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini dipendamnya.

"Eeh, jadi sekarang aku ini _milikmu_ ya" goda Takaki. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bersikap apa, karena perkataan Midorima tadi benar-benar tidak terduga.

"U-umm. Karena kau selalu terkena sial, kau memerlukan seseorang untuk menjagamu―"

"Dan mengingatkanku kalau aku harus selalu membawa _Lucky Item_ku?" ujar Takaki memotong kalimat Midorima.

Midorima segera menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku―"

"Midorima-kun. Kau tidak harus merubah kebiasaannmu hanya karena ceritaku. Takao-kun bilang kau sudah tidak lagi membawa _Lucky Item_mu dan akhirnya malah terkena sial" ucap Takaki yang membuat Midorima ingin mengutuk Takao saat itu juga. "Bukan Midorima-_kun_ namanya kalau kau tidak membawa barang-barang aneh setiap harinya."

"Mereka bukan barang-barang aneh _nodayo_" protes Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mulai membawanya lagi supaya tidak terkena sial lagi, Midorima-kun. Bagaimana kau mau menjagaku jika kau juga terkena sial?"

"Baiklah" jawab Midorima setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Nah, Midorima_-kun_" panggil Takaki "Apa aku boleh menganggap kalau sekarang ini kau sedang menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?" Tanyanya.

"T-terserah kau saja" ucap Midorima. "Tapi aku melakukan ini supaya kau tidak terkena sial terus-menerus!" lanjutnya lagi.

Takaki tertawa mendengar perkataan Midorima. "Ternyata _Tsundere_-mu belum hilang ya" ujar Takaki yang membuat Midorima memalingkan wajahnya malu. "Kau tahu Midorima-_kun_, setelah tanganmu sembuh, dan aku tidak lagi bertemu denganmu, aku baru sadar ternyata aku sudah sangat menyukaimu~" ucap Takaki jujur. "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Midorima-kun!"

"Jangan mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu dengan mudahnya _nodayo_!" seru Midorima. Wajahnya benar-benar terasa panas.

"Eeh, itu 'kan bukan hal memalukan Midorima-_kun. _Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?" Takaki menatapnya sedih.

"Bukan begitu maksudku!"

"...Jadi?"

"...aku juga... menyukaimu" bisik Midorima pelan.

"Hm? Jangan berbisik seperti itu, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, Shin-_chan_~" seru Takaki.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?! Itu membuatmu terlihat seperti Takao!"

"Habis kau malah berbisik. Aku 'kan jadi tidak bisa mendengarnya"

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Takaki_-san_" seru Midorima. Takaki tertawa pelan melihat Midorima yang _blushing_ seperti itu. "Jangan tertawa _nodayo_!" protes Midorima.

Midorima menghela napasnya. "_Mattaku, _sejak kapan kau menjadi seperti ini sih" lanjutnya sambil kembali membawa Takaki berjalan-jalan.

"Hm, Sejak aku menyukaimu?" ujar Takaki yang membuat wajah Midorima kembali memerah.

"U-uh, terserah kau sajalah"

Takaki tersenyum. Ternyata, ramalan itu memang benar. Ia _memang_ seperti bunga liar―

―yang kemudian menemukan orang yang menyukainya, dan memutuskan untuk menjaganya. Ia bunga liar yang sangat beruntung 'kan?

.

.

―The End―

Horee~ akhirnya selesai juga!

gak nyangka ternyata bisa juga menyelesaikan fanfic ini~ yaah, meskipun jadinya panjang banget, dan ceritanya aneh sih haha.

Nah~ Mind to review, minna? :3 kritik dan saran akan saya terima dengan senang hati :D

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca~*bow*


End file.
